


Letting His Guard Down

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Unfortunately, he'd been stupid enough to fall in love with the future Mrs. Weasley."</i><br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting His Guard Down

Draco smiled and applauded with everyone else in the room as the Revered announced Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley to the guests. The reason he was here was because he and Granger, no _Hermione_ , worked in the same office and had become good friends. Unfortunately, he'd been stupid enough to fall in love with the future Mrs. Weasley.

He mechanically moved along with the others to the reception hall. He sat next to some of his co-workers. He could hear their chatter, but not any distinct words. Draco didn't really care. He was supposed to be a proud, unemotional Malfoy. Now he felt utterly… human. 

"Hey, Malfoy."

Draco looked up to see Ginny Potter. He nodded to her, his greeting.

"Seems like you're the only bachelor here." She commented.

"Whatever," he drawled, "I don't want to be tied down to anyone. It's a sign of weakness."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah right! I see how you look at her."

"What do you mean by that?"

At the moment, the newlyweds entered the hall and everyone cheered. Ginny whispered in his ear, "Summer bachelors, like summer breezes, are never cool as they pretend to be." She left him, bewildered and defenseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
